Romeo vs Julieta
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: Ellos son diferentes en muchos aspectos pero aun asi tendrán que poner en escena una de las historia de amor más emotivas de todos los tiempos: "Romeo y Julieta". Ella protagonizara a "Julieta" y el a "Romeo" pero al ser polos opuestos ocasionara una guerra entre ambos al ponerse de acuerdo con la trama, sacando sentimientos que ni ellos mismos podían creer tener.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Gine es una chica que estudia su último año en la preparatoria Orange Star, ella desde el inicio fue una chica solitaria y aislada de resto de los grupos sociales de la escuela siendo completamente invisible ante todos a excepción de sus profesores y de los chicos que la molestan. Ella además del los problemas de la escuela también cuenta una serie de conflictos en el seno del hogar que mantiene en secreto, pero a pesar de eso ella mantiene su espíritu y alma intacto, siendo feliz al realizar lo que más le gusta a pesar de soportar tanto dolor

Bardock es un chico de campo que estudia su último año, el se traslado a la capital para poder estudiar y ser alguien en la vida, el también pertenece al equipo de futbol americano de las escuela y está a punto de lograr pertenecer al nivel social que deseo desde que ingreso y aunque eso lo a conllevado a ser una persona fría y calculadora que solo le importa sus propios intereses con fines de logar todo lo que se proponga sin impórtale las consecuencias.

Es claro que ellos dos pertenecen a mundos muy diferentes y con personalidades contrarias que es claro que ellos nunca podrían siquiera cruzar palabra pero el destino suele jugar de una manera extraña con los hombres, por ello mismo hará que estos dos tengan que poner en escena una de las historia de amor más emotivas de todos los tiempos: _**"Romeo y Julieta"**_. Ella protagonizara a "Julieta" y el a "Romeo" pero al ser polos opuestos ocasionara una guerra entre ambos al ponerse de acuerdo con la trama.

… **..**

 **Hola me gustaría saber que tan interesados están en leer mas de esta historia y si es así les ruego que comenten, por favor y de hecho ahí está el reto:**

 *****SI PARA ESTE VIERNES HAY POR LO MENOS 10 REVIEWS SIGO PUBLICANDO*****

 **Espero que se animen a escribir por favor.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo domingo (eso espero) xD**


	2. Chapter 2 El Papel

**Aclaraciones: Dragon ball minus es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la novela de Romeo y Julieta es de William Shakespeare.**

( _Paréntesis son pensamientos directos del Gine_ )

… **..**

Hace dos años camine por primera vez estos mismos pasillos con un par de libros en las manos, completamente nerviosa pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro por iniciar una nueva etapa de mi vida en la preparatoria Orange Star una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de las cuatro capitales, lugar donde solo podían ingresar los mejores o también aquellos que compraban su entrada.

Todavía puedo recordad con exactitud los rostros de varios compañeros, posters de eventos por realizarse y comentarios que se oían por todo el pasillo de aquel día y realmente pareciera que no había cambiado mucho en ese aspecto en estos años.

Recuerdo que creía que sería un excelente día para mí pero siempre se dice que _´El primer día es difícil´_ y dependiendo que tan difícil se ponga para saber cómo serán los siguientes. A mí, en pocas palabras me fue muy mal y hoy en día parece irme igual o peor que en aquella ocasión, pero con el tiempo he creado distintas técnicas para hacer que mis días escolares sean tranquilos y sin imprevistos lo cual pasa con muy poca frecuencia.

Hoy es lunes, inicio de semana lo que para mí significa que es una nueva prueba de supervivencia, procurar seguir siendo invisible para los demás y salir limpia del campo de batalla hasta que llegue el viernes y el fin de semana.

Con respecto a mis técnicas de supervivencia la primera que aplico todos los días es el llegar temprano, llegar antes que todos los demás y así poder evitar el tener que pasar por toda la estampida de alumnos, también el tener que toparme con las personas que solo les gusta humillarme.

Miro mi reloj de mano que indica que son las siete con veinticinco minutos; las clases inician hasta las ocho por lo tanto tengo tiempo suficiente para repasar un poco para un examen que tengo en mi primera clase de algebra avanzada.

Llego a mi casillero y lo abro para meter mi mochila de la cual ya había sacado mi cuaderno de notas y un lápiz del numero dos para el examen, lo cierro nuevamente y me dirijo a mi salón correspondiente. Cuando entro veo que está completamente vacío y sin tomarle importancia me dirijo a mi lugar que es el que se encuentra en la última fila hasta el fondo en la esquina al lado de la ventana desde la cual se puede observar el jardín que hay afuera y como estamos a finales de agosto el clima es agradable incluso desde tan temprano.

Me siento y me dispongo a leer mis notas ( _de nuevo)_ para así no confiarme y cometer algún error durante el examen puesto que es una prueba muy importante para mí porque si no saco notas completamente perfectas no podre ganarme esa beca universitaria en el extranjero que tanto anhelo; todo sea para alegarme de este lugar de una buena vez.

-Buenos días señorita Gine- Saluda mi profesor entrando en el aula dirigiéndose a su escritorio. El es del pequeño grupo de personas que saben de mi existencia en la escuela, del cual irónicamente está conformado en su mayoría por profesores.

-Buenos días profesor- salude de igual manera

-Lista para la prueba de hoy- Tanto él como los demás profesores de la escuela siempre que pueden intentan establecer conversaciones conmigo puesto que ellos saben que no suelo socializar mucho y eso me parece por un lado bien y por el otro un poco hipócrita porque lo hacen por lastima.

-Sí, lo estoy- respondí volviendo a ver mis apuntes nuevamente a repasar el procedimiento para sacar el cociente de una ecuación compleja. Así pasaron los siguientes minutos en completo silencio hasta que se lleno el aula e iniciara la prueba.

… *******…**

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquila, el examen a mi parecer fue sencillo y el resto de las clases fueron tranquilas para mí, completamente sin enfrentamientos con mis matones.

En esta ocasión me dirijo a la cafetería puesto que hoy se me olvido por completo mi almuerzo en mi casa y a estas alturas no tengo otra cosa que hacer. Al entrar al comedor me detengo unos cuantos segundos a observar a la gran variedad de alumnos que se encuentran en distintas mesas. Me parece estúpida la forma en que se encuentra ubicada la gente; las mesas que se encuentran cerca de las ventanas son para los conocidos como ´ _Clase Alta´_ que son, por ejemplo, porristas, jugadores de futbol americano o ricachones de gran prestigio. Luego se encuentras las mesas de por el centro, lugar donde se ubican los ´ _Clase Media´_ alumnos quepertenecen a equipos de deportes menores que imparte la escuela, músicos en proceso, chicas vanidosas, entre otros. Y por ultimo están las mesas del fondo que son para los _´Clase Baja´_ y creo que resta decir para quien son, que es más que claro que son para los rezagados.

Como sea, regreso a mi realidad y me dirijo a la fila del almuerzo junto con una bandeja. Una de las razones por las cuales suelo traer mi comida es para no tener que presentarme a este lugar y poder disgustar mis alimentos en la azotea. Pero la otra razón es por toda la variedad de alimentos extraños que sirven aquí, como por ejemplo el año pasado se encontró un pulgar entre el estofado de cerdo y todo personal de cafetería contaba con sus dos pulgares , lo cual es aun más extraño.

De todas formas el amble es el amble así que decido tomar de lo que se ve menos asqueroso; el puré de papa no se ve tan mal y tomo un cucharon completo, al igual que las verduras hervidas, tomo 3 banderillas con salsa picante, unos cuantos filetes de pescado con mucha mayonesa y una botella de agua de un litro. Lo paso a pagar y busco alguna mesa basia la cual veo que es hasta el fondo de todo en comedor pero no importa no tengo muchas opciones.

Cuando estoy por finalizar mis alimentos varias chicas empiezan a gritar y a reunirse cerca de la entrada del comedor para recibir al equipo de Futbol Americano _´Los Saiyajins_ ´, equipo que está encabezado por Vegeta, él es el hijo de un inversionista muy reconocido mundialmente y fundador de la esta misma escuela, y también es conocido como ´ _El Rey Vegeta_ ´. Detrás de él se encuentra el resto del equipo, de todo el grupo yo solo conozco por su nombre a cinco chicos que son Paragus, a Nappa, a Tomma, a Turles y finalmente Bardock.

Que yo sepa Bardock es un chico que vino del campo para estudiar y ser alguien en la vida, recuerdo haberlo visto cuando recién había ingresado, el también había pertenecido a la _clase baja_ pero el año pasado logro pasar a los _clase media_ y actualmente está por pasar a los _clase alta_.

Después de observarlos por unos cuantos segundos me encojo de hombros y continúo comiendo, la verdad no me importan en realidad por mi hagan lo que sea, pero eso sí, no me gusta la forma en que se comportan.

Cuando termino de comer dejo mi bandeja y me dirijo a la salida en dirección a mi casillero para sacar lo que necesito para mi próxima clase. Al llegar veo que Fasha y sus amigas se dirigen hacia mí y sin previo aviso ella me lanza contra los demás casilleros con tanta fuerza que reboto y caigo al piso. Fasha el año pasado subió a ser _clase media_ y desde entonces se ha dedicado a humillarme.

-Oye tu, apestosa, deja de estovar.- llevo tanto tiempo soportando sus insultos que no me sorprende su modo de hablarme –Quítate de mi camino maldita cebolla- Y con ese último insulto se retira riendo junto con las de mas chicas detrás de ella.

Al verlas lo suficientemente lejos me levanto y me sacudo mis pantalones de mezclilla grises, a veces no entiendo su necesidad de humillarme de esta manera y de llamare _cebolla_ o _apestosa,_ entiendo que mi nombre viene de derivado de la palabra cebolleta en ingles pero eso no es mi culpa, porque en el registro se equivocaron al escribir mi nombre, de hecho me iba a llamar Jenny pero al parecer el hombre que hizo mi acta de nacimiento estaba sordo por completo.

En fin y al cabo no me importa mucho el asunto de Fasha, así que continúo a lo que estaba haciendo; abro mi casillero y comienzo a sacar lo que necesito.

-Gine-

-Si Directora Miranda- la directora es una mujer seria que no toma nada juego y que suele ser muy estricta con muchos alumnos, aunque conmigo sea un poco mas branda.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento- dice indicándome que la siga

-Por supuesto- cierro mi casillero y camino al lado suyo.

-Apuesto que te preguntaras que es lo que quiero hablar contigo, ¿No es asi?-

-Sinceramente si- ( _me muero de la curiosidad y también me da algo de miedo_ )

-Bueno como sabrás, cada fin de curso en la escuela se realizan distintos eventos donde participan alumnos de este último año, en distintas áreas académicas y deportivas o artísticas.-

-Disculpe mi interrupción pero ¿Esto que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Mira, lo que pasa es que en esta ocasión la escuela va a representar una obra teatral que por desgracia en esta ocasión no tenemos a mucha gente que quiera asumir algún papel, así que… - en eso abre la puerta de su oficina invitándome a pasar y al entrar veo que el profesor Kran esta esperándonos en una de las sillas frente al escritorio – El profesor Kran y yo hemos decidido que para la obra queremos que tu participes en ella-

-¿Yo?- _(¿Qué?)_ -Pero ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí? Allá afuera en los pasillos hay muchas otras chicas que podrían hacer un papel en la obra, directora por favor no hay una manera de reconsiderarlo- ( _Esto no puede ser_.)

-Mire señorita Gine, entre las chicas que participaran en esta obra no tienen las características para este papel que tenemos planeado darte a ti- en esta ocasión habla el profesor Kran –Por eso mismo acudí a comentarlo con la directora y justamente te recomendó-

-Directora- no me importa suplicar como niña chiquita para no hacer esto.

-Nada Gine, desde que iniciaste en esta escuela siempre se te ha visto sola, y la verdad creo que es tiempo que hagas algo al respeto, es momento que realmente tengas, perdona la palabra, que tengas una vida social. Así que no hay discusión, además, por participar tendrás apoyo en tus calificaciones y si no mal recuerdo creo que eso te ayudaría mucho para obtener esa beca que tanto deseas- rayos tiene razón

-De acuerdo, lo hare- ( _me muero_ ) – solo una cosa que quiero saber ¿Cuál es la obra?-

- _"Romeo y Julieta"-_ dice Kran – Y tú serás ´ _Julieta´-_

 _¡OH POR KAMISAMA!_

 **Bueno, como varios saben yo había dicho que el reto era de 10 reviews para el viernes pasado.**

 **De cualquier forma seguiré escribiendo para aquellos que les gusto mi historia. Nos vemos dentro de por lo menos dos semanas.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

celestia carito

Luis Carlos

Lollipop87

angylopez

Monserrat835

Flany15

Son Anne

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, lo que pasa es que mi Word es 2007 y pues tiene mal las correcciones y yo no soy muy buena con la ortografía que digamos.**

 **Los quiero y espero que sigan leyendo porque en el segundo capítulo inicia la verdadera tensión. Adiós y cuídense.**


	3. Chapter 3 Informacion

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero aquí estoy de vuelta :D**

 **Notita: Primero quería que la educación fuera parecida a la educación estadounidense, pero después de haberme enamorado mas del anime colegial he decidido hacerlo a la japonés, tomado en cuenta los aseos después de clases, entre otras cosas. Solo que conservara lo de preparatoria puesto que en Japón no existe la prepa sino la** **secundaria superior** **que es casi lo mismo xD**

 **No los aburro y lean…**

Después de aquella platica en la oficina de la directora, regrese a mi salón de clases antes de que la campana sonara y dictara el fin del descanso. Durante el resto de las clases intente mostrarme lo más tranquila posible pero por más que quisiera la inquietud de saber que me presentaría frente a toda la escuela me aterraba, la simple idea me llenaba de terror. No es que me preocupe la obra. Al contrario por un lado me emociona un poco, ya que así podre distraerme en algo aparte de mi rutina diaria. Pero lo malo de todo esto es que estaré frente a mas de 500 personas de las cuales el 80% son estudiantes, estudiantes a los cuales les falta desarrollar el 5% del 10% de su capacidad cerebral.

Durante la noche me dedique un tiempo a leer el guion por vía internet. Me pareció algo cursi pero muy significativo en el aspecto de lo que es el amor y de lo que uno debe luchar por él. Hace tiempo que deje de creer en el amor verdadero, al menos en el de pareja, el fraternal lo vivo hoy en día. Al final de leer el guion completo me puse a imaginar todas las escenas en mi cabeza ya con todo el escenario puesto y los personajes, aunque no del todo porque desconozco quienes serán los demás actores. Además me provoca escalofríos la idea de que me tengo que besar con alguien. Nunca creí que mi primer beso seria producto de una obra.

Sin darme cuenta me dieron las dos de la mañana.

…

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que se me hacia extremadamente tarde, tanto que al llegar a clases tuve mi primer retardo en toda mi vida académica. Por suerte el profesor de Ciencias Sociales me tolero mis ocho minutos de retardo. Suena genial, y lo es, pero lo malo es que este profesor es de los más estrictos del instituto y el hecho de tener su preferencia puede provocar miradas recelosas de casi todo el curso; lo cual ocurrió.

Mi día comenzó mal y el resto sería todavía peor, eso era seguro.

En mi clase de literatura la profesora no pudo asistir pero no nos permitieron salir y el desorden en el aula no se hizo esperar. Lo malo era que ahí, en esa clase se encontraban unos fieles amigos de Fasha y ellos tampoco pierden oportunidad de hacer alguna broma pesada. Lo que hicieron en esta ocasión fue robarme mi libro nuevo, y luego le arrancaron las hojas y me las comenzaron a lanzar en la cabeza en forma de bolitas y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de donde estaba mi libro. Cuando me levante para recuperarlo instantáneamente lo lanzaron al bote de la basura ocasionando que toda el aula se riera de mi al irlo a sacar del bote.

Lo peor de todo esto es que mis desgracias no acabaron ahí, sino más bien acababan de comenzar. Iniciando principalmente con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Mi cuarta clase del día era la de Deportes, pero por órdenes estrictas de mi siquiatra y medico tengo prohibido realizar actividad física. Para mi es en verdad una pena puesto que soy buena para correr, no me canso con facilidad y tengo una resistencia admirable. Más de una vez he querido participar en maratones que se han realizado en la ciudad pero por las mismas razones no lo he podido realizar.

Primero está mi salud tanto física como psicológica.

Generalmente durante esa clase me la pasó estudiando alguna materia dentro de los vestidores pero en esta ocasión no lo pude hacer puesto que fui víctima de otra broma de las chicas de la clase. Me encerraron en los vestidores después de haber salpicado de pintura toda mi ropa. Y no fue hasta que una de las alumnas de primer año me sacara de ahí, que había ido en busca de su cañada que está en mi clase. Era una suerte que acostumbro tener una muda de ropa en el colegio.

Esto me estaba sacando de quicio, generalmente paso este tipo de humillaciones y nunca reprocho nada, estoy acostumbrada a las bromas pesadas y a los momentos incómodos al estar en público. A veces parezco masoquista. La verdad es que en ocasiones desearía que mi vida fuera diferente en todos los sentidos.

Lástima que los milagros no existen.

En esta ocasión no fui al comedor, no tenía hambre y no quería ver a nadie, no me importa no haber desayunado y mucho menos no almorzar nada, solo quería relajarme y alejarme de todos. Mi humor no era el mejor del día, no solo por los malos retos que pase en la mañana, sino también por la falta de mi medicamento que olvide tomar en la madrugada y no me gustaría que mi paciencia llegara a su límite y causara una situación de la cual pueda arrepentirme después.

A solo cinco minutos para el fin del descanso ya me encuentro en la entrada del auditorio, miro mi reloj, y con timidez abro la gran puerta del lugar y asomo primeramente mi cabeza para ver el interior.

-Pasa, no te quedes ahí- Me invita el profesor Kran desde el interior.

Curiosamente alguien mas ya había llegado antes que yo, justamente no me sorprendía su presencia en este tipo de eventos escolares, su corta cabellera rubia y su sonrisa despreocupada era conocida por toda la preparatoria. La , como así se le dice por todos lados por el hecho de que es la única estudiante que sale un alguien mucho mayor que ella, pero justamente su novio es un científico que a pocos años de haberse graduado comenzó con el inicio de su propia empresa; sinceramente siempre es una de las candidatas para todo tipo de evento y esta obra escolar no sería la acepción.

-Siéntate aquí querida- dijo señalando el asiento a su lado, a lo cual no pude negarme.

Al tenerla tan cerca pude apreciarla de mejor manera, era sencillamente hermosa sin la necesidad de usar maquillaje, su tono de voz era agudo como si todo el tiempo cantara lo que dijera y es realmente animada al hablar con el profesor y en ciertos momentos intentaba incluirme en la conversación, haciéndome preguntas a las cuales yo repondría brevemente.

Así en pocos minutos la sala comenzó a llenarse con el número de personas que corresponde a la cantidad de personajes de la obra o eso a mi parecer.

-Muy bien jóvenes, primero que nada me gustaría darles las gracias por aceptar estar aquí y participar en esta obra…-

-Porque nos obligo- Grito una voz de los asientos del fondo, me gire para ver el responsable de dicha interrupción, para llevarme la sorpresa de ver al Thoma junto a Bardock riéndose de manera cómplice. Nunca me imagine que esos dos fueran participar.

.-Como decía- el profesor continuo, ignorando completamente el comentario – Esta obra no es únicamente un entretenimiento, tampoco un castigo o como lo quieran ver. El propósito de esta es que convivan con compañeros con los que antes no lo habían hecho, que aprendan a compartir espacio. Además que este tipo de proyectos benefician considerablemente la reputación de nuestra institución, mostrar que tenemos la cultura y el respeto correspondiente. Por eso mismo le quiero pedir que den todo de ustedes para que esta obra salga lo mejor posible.-

-Aquí tengo los libretos de cada uno de ustedes. Cuando diga sus nombres pasen al frente para recogerlos y decirles el personaje que cada uno interpretara- dicho eso tomo el primer libreto.

-William: _Baltasar_ , Johan: _Teobaldo_ …-

Fue así que comenzó a nombrar a cada uno de los presentes

-Gine: _Julieta_ \- me nombro y al darme mi libreto me sonrió de manera confortante.

-Felicidades querida- me felicito la señorita Brief al regresar a mi lugar- Que alegría, me toca ser _Ama_ en la obra jujuju-

-Thoma: _Paris_ y por ultimo Bardock: _Romeo_ – concluyo el profesor dándole el libreto a este último, quien al pasar al lado mío me miro de manera intimidante.

Al escuchar aquello me quede en shock, no podía creer que lo que acababa de suceder, no lo podía creer y de cierta manera a ellos tampoco, sobre todo a Bardock que su rostro mostraba más fastidio que el de Thoma.

-Vaya querida, que suerte tienes, te tocaron un par de galanes- dijo la chica rubia en un tono pícaro a lo que yo solo me ruborice y baje la mirada avergonzada e incómoda. – Tal vez alguno de ellos se convierta en tu novio, querida-

-No digas esas cosas, por favor- ahora me estaba poniendo roja como un tomate

-Muy bien jóvenes, ahora les voy a explicar cómo serán los ensayos: El resto de esta semana la tendrán libre, pero a partir de la siguiente semana serán tres clases de una hora que abarcaran los días Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, todas después del descanso, ya me puse de acuerdo con sus profesores y todos están de acuerdo con la condición de que se pondrán al corriente con los trabajos- miro su reloj de mano de forma rápida – Se pueden retirar la hora a acabado y les recomiendo que esta semana la aprovechen para estudiar sus guiones-

-¿Te espero querida?- Me pregunto de manera dulce la chica de cabellos rubios a lo cual negué levemente con la cabeza

-No es necesario, quiero hablar con el profesor un momento. Muchas gracias-

-No hay de qué. Nos vemos-

Así en menos de tres minutos el lugar quedo casi vacío.

-Disculpe, profesor Kran, le podría preguntar algo-

-Por supuesto que ocurre-

-¿Entonces no consideraran el dejarme salir de la obra verdad?- aquella pregunta era más que lógica pero por lo menos quería intentarlo.

-Gine, sé que esto parece más un castigo, pero no lo tomes así- dijo entre pequeñas risas de burla, mientras aguardaba todas sus cosas en su maletín- Aunque sí lo es para la mayoría de los chicos, todos son jóvenes que tienen alguna dificultad en alguna materia o causaron algún desorden en el instituto.- dejo sus cosas a un lado, cambio su expresión a una más seria y continuo- No quiero que lo tomes como a un castigo, sino mas bien, como un experimento de integración social-

-Y quiero advertirte de una vez que tu trabajo con Thoma y Bardock será un tanto complicado por eso trabajaras con ellos por separado y aprenderás a tratar con cada uno y después con ambos, necesito de tu apoyo en esto. Sé que puedes, cuento contigo. – antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, tomo todas sus pertenencias y salió del lugar dejándome completamente sola.

Era claro que ya todo lo tenía planeado junto con la directora para que este experimento raro funcionara.

Un suspiro de frustración salió de mi boca, la idea de tener que convivir con ese par me daba dolor de cabeza con solo pensarlo.

Sin más hacer en aquel lugar camino a la salida con la intención de retirarme de una vez pero a mitad del camino veo uno de los libretos en la última fila, me acerco a aquel lugar, para tomar el libreto en mis manos y ver en este la palabra _Romeo_ en la portado, comprendiendo inmediatamente a quien le pertenecía aquel libreto y quien fue el que lo dejo ahi. Se me hizo de esperar de alguien tan poco comprometido como él.

Sin más que hacer lo introduzco en mi mochila para dirigirme a mi clase antes de que se me hiciera tarde, sino el profesor Bibidi de ciencias bioquímicas enloquecería por un retardo mío. Lo más seguro será que después tendré que buscar a ese tipo para darle su libreto.

…

El reto de las clases fueron más tranquilas que las de la mañana, aunque el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a ser más molesto que hace un par de horas. Pero por suerte ya habían acabado las clases y al haber terminado con mi aseo correspondiente de todos los días; Por fin ya podía retírame a mi casa.

Aunque la tención en mi cuerpo me exigía a gritos llegar de una vez y tomar el medicamento, todavía tenía que pasar a la biblioteca para recoger algunos libros para estudiar y para entretenerme un poco, y que mi anterior libro fue totalmente destrizado; ya después podre comprarme otro.

Una vez que me asegure que la preparatoria quedara vacía en su mayoría, era momento de retirarme finalmente.

El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, quedando pocos autos pertenecientes a profesores, amine entre ellos llegando al final de este, lugar donde deje estacionada mi moto; montándome a ella y encendiéndola después de un par de intentos fallidos debido a su antigüedad, me dirigí a la salida el lugar, deseosa de que llegar lo más rápido posible.

Una vez entrando a la avenida aumente la velocidad hasta llegar a los 60 km/h, el sentir la brisa me sentía un poco más tranquila pero a la vez sentía como de alguna manera mi cuerpo exigía aumentar más la velocidad en un intento de sentir la adrenalina fruir por mis venas; pero por suerte el ver un semáforo cerca decidí disminuir la velocidad, calculándola de tal manera para frenar.

Pero como si pasara en cámara lenta divise de reojo como un par de figuras pasaban un tanto torpe entre los autos aun en movimiento a un lado mío, a pesar de que el semáforo estaba en amarillo; así que al pasar frente a mí, tuve que frenar de manera brusca para no atropellar a nadie, provocando que casi me callera de la moto.

-Maldita sea. Por poco nos matas, estúpida- Mire aun aturdida por el susto, a la persona que me hablaba, reconociendo la voz al instante, y afirmando mi sospecha al verlo, en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie siendo ayudado por su compañero; para cambiar mi expresión a una de enojo.

Ante aquel insulto sentí como un "clic" dentro de mí se hizo eco por todo mi cuerpo: PORQUE MI PASIENCIA HABIA EXPLOTADO…

 **La vez pasada les dije que en este capítulo estaría tenso el ambiente pero por desgracia será para el tercero :(**

 **Gine tendrá dos actitudes distintas:**

 **1.- Sera la dulce y tranquila niña que describió Akira Toriyama, romántica y sentimental (como debe de ser).**

 **2.- También será una chica que al no tener control de sus emociones negativas, será un tanto agresiva verbal y físicamente. Todo a causa de sus problemas psicologías de los que sufrirá :( y con los que retara a Bardock, para que entiendan.(como podría un ser tan dulce con Gine retar a Bardock si no es con una actitud agresiva y pasiva a la vez).**

 **Los personajes de la obra que mencione:**

 **Baltasar** **:** es el sirviente de Romeo y un amigo de confianza. Lo acompaña al cementerio para que se encuentre con Julieta.

 **Teobaldo:** era el primo hermano de Julieta. Su primera aparición, es en el cuarto acto, escena I, en la que abraza a Benvolio. Aquí manifiesta su odio a la paz y al amor. Luego, en la fiesta, quiere matar a Romeo por haber entrado al hogar de los Capuleto estando las dos familias enemistadas, pero su hermano lo impide. En su encuentro con Mercucio, Benvolio y Romeo, reta a este último a un duelo;Romeo se niega y Mercucio, pensando que Romeo está siendo cobarde, acepta y pierde el duelo. Finalmente, es asesinado por Romeo, en venganza de la muerte de su mejor amigo.

 **La Ama (Sr. Brief)** : de Julieta es un personaje muy importante en la Obra. Tenía una hija llamada Susan, quien está muerta, al igual que su marido. Es confidente de Julieta y es como una madre para ella. Ella es una de las pocas personas, junto a Fray Lorenzo, que ayudan en el romance de Romeo y Julieta. En algunas ediciones se le conoce simplemente como amá

 **Paris (THOMA)** : es un pariente del Príncipe Escalus y pretende casarse con Julieta. Se le describe como un hombre apuesto, interesado y muy rico. Hace su primera aparición en el Primer Acto, Escena Segunda, en la cual expresa su deseo de casarse con Julieta. Pero cuando Capuleto, el padre de ésta, objeta, citando la edad de su hija, que debería esperar a que fuera más madura, Paris termina convenciéndole y Capuleto cambia su opinión, tomando la decisión de casarles inmediatamente.

 **Y pues ya conocen a Romeo y a Julieta xD**

 **Agradecimientos por sus reviews:**

Flany15

Wen. GV

Janemba 988

celestia carito

Luis Carlos

 **ADIOS… XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**


	4. Dolor

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

-¿Disculpa?- lo mire furiosa –Tú fuiste el idiota que se atravesó a mitad de la calle-

-Un momento que dijiste- me miro como si estuviera loca y se acerco de manera amenazante al punto de que solo el volante de la moto nos separa.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias dejaría el asunto y me iría a casa, pero en definitiva no estaba dispuesta a dejar esta situación.

-Dije que eres un maldito imbécil que no sabe que el rojo significa alto y que la carretera no es para atravesarse como animales sin cerebro-

No me importo que estábamos en medio tráfico y mucho menos que me superaba de altura, lo desafié con la mirada llena de odio

-Y si no te importa, quítate de en medió imbécil- acelere alejándome pasando casi sobre él, quien por suerte se había hecho a un lado.

No mire atrás, simplemente seguí adelante, no me interesaba que tanto me estuviera maldiciendo solo quería alejarme de él lo más pronto posible y calmar mi reparación.

0

0

Había sido un día agitado, la escuela y después de ella habían sido devastador. Me dolía la cabeza desde la madrugada y el estrés y el ruido no favorecieron en nada.

Mi encuentro con Bardock fue mucho más problemático de lo que esperaba. Como era de esperar Fasha al enterarse no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y junto con otros chicos fueron a desbalijar mi moto, profanaron mi casillero y tiraron todas mis cosas en el bote de la basura, convirtiéndome de nuevo en la burla semanal del colegio.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando sacaba mis cosas de la basura porque en ese momento él estaba pasando en el pasillo y me miro con una cara llena de burla y egocentrismo puro.

Después de mi fatal día escolar tuve que regresar a mi casa caminando, ya que no tenía dinero para tomar el autobús.

Al llegar a casa encontré un gran desorden en la entrada y era signo de que mi padre había vuelto de su viaje de negocios y de que había tomado y bastante.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto desde la sala, su voz sonaba a que estaba borracho y furioso.

-Te pregunte ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- se levanto tambaleante del sillón en el que estaba, quedando frente a mí, a pocos metros de distancia permitiéndome oler su aliento a alcohol

-ÁNGELA- grito- QUE ME RESPONDAS MALDITA SEA -azoto el vaso de licor que tenía en las manos, convirtiéndose en tan solo pequeños fragmentos de vidrio y se acerco peligrosamente hacia mí, dispuesto a golpearme, así que corrí lo más rápido posible a mi habitación, él corrió torpemente para alcanzarme pero no lo logro.

Una vez en mi habitación cerré la puerta con seguro y me deje caer al suelo cansada, llorosa y asustada. Golpeo la puerta por un buen rato y temo que un día pueda abrir la puerta en ese estado y que me golpee pensando que soy mi madre, ya una vez paso, cuando iba en secundaria y estuve hospitalizada por tres días. Es algo por lo que no quiero volver a pasar.

La noche había sido muy larga, no sé a qué hora me fui a dormir pero no me importo…

…A veces desearía no despertar nunca…

0

0

Hoy era viernes, mi padre estaría con reseca y toda la mañana estaría insoportable. Salí por la ventana siendo apenas las seis y media de la mañana, y como el viaje al colegio seria caminando tendría que ir con tiempo.

Durante uno de los descansos fui al baño a lavarme el rostro me sentía un poco mareada y veía borroso. Me mire en el espejo, me veía fatal tenia ojera y estaba pálida, ahora que recordaba no había comido nada desde ayer y no había dormido bien.

El sonido de la campana que anunciaba que el descanso terminaba fui de regreso a al aula sin importar mi estado, tenía que cumplir con todas mis clases y ser la mejor para ganarme aquella beca.

En el descanso del almuerzo las bromas de Fasha hicieron presencia cuando unos chicos por detrás me dejaron caer una cubeta llena de pintura en la cabeza causando burlas y risas de la gente que me miraba.

No pude mas, quería llorar y gritar ya no podía soportarlo. Corrí a la azotea, llore lo más silencioso posible escondida en un punto donde nadie pudiera verme.

Llore, llore por bastante tiempo y el descanso había acabado, ahora todos estaba en clases, así que decidí volver sin importarme el regaño del profesor, pero antes pasaría a los baños a limpiarme un poco.

El pasillo estaba en silencio total y aquel silencio me gustaba, sería maravilloso que así fuera siempre, mi cuerpo me pesaba, la cabeza me daba vueltas y caminaba cada vez más lento, no me sentía bien.

-¿A caso tu no piensas disculparte?- su voz se oía como siempre egoísta y fría. Disculparme, ja está loco si cree que lo hare.

Voltee a verlo con la cabeza baja, estaba cansada, todo esto era su culpa, inhale, levante el rostro con la intención de decirle algo pero no dije nada, lo mire directo a los ojos por menos de un segundo, se veía sorprendido y confundido o eso vi en ese fugaz momento antes de desvanecerme y que todo se volviera oscuro…

0

0

 **33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

 **Por favor no me maten por favor.**

 **Juro que el próximo capítulo no tomara**


End file.
